


Disrupted Hierarchies

by InsaneMagician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: Cat Grant knew, since she was young, that she was an Alpha; while this caused her many difficulties, she never faltered. Now, she's the Queen of All Media, and have yet to find her mate. Enter Kara, new assistant and apparently, an Omega. Of course, this can't be a problem, Cat's been around many, even men, so why are things turning so difficult so suddenly?





	1. Fated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Own nothing, not even the concept is mine, but I'm going to try and make it mine
> 
> This is fresh from the oven!  
> The reason why I've even begun writing this, since it isn't my cup of tea, is because when I search for these kind of stories, all I get are SuperCorp; I'm a SuperCat fan all the way, so it hurts to see there aren't enough in these kind of universe

Cat knew, she had known all her life, that she was destined for big things, bigger than her mom being a low rank beta who had married a beta of the highest rank. It was this knowledge — this certainty, that helped her pull from her parents' divorce and her mother's harsh treatment.

"Women aren't meant to be alphas!" Such narrow views, so typical  _beta_ behavior. "I cannot be part of her life."

"You think I want to keep her?!" Cat rolled her eyes at her mother's words. "Why do you think they denote her as a sigma and not an alpha?!?!!"

" ** _Enough_**!" She had had enough of their bickering. "If neither of you can handle things, give me to the state.

"Silence," the young girl stated from her position, standing on the chair but even then, she knew she wouldn't be tall enough; she didn't  _need_ to be tall enough. "Now, think about it carefully, how bad it would look to send me to Midvale's orphanage just because you cannot handle your child giving you direct orders you can't disobey.

"Honestly, I don't care, but the two of you are so mindful of the public eye, I thought it would do you good to be reminded," the fire in their burning eyes didn't even make her flinch; no beta could go against the closest alpha, and since alphas' were usually male, they would never accept her. It was why she was considered a sigma, but this also gave her an advantage of being able to position herself higher than most. "Now, your ego would be too bruised from having a girl telling you what to do, all I can think is you wanted someone who wasn't a beta to have a better way of dealing with her and her progeny; you'll have to find a delta, although while you're at it seek a gamma among them, just to be safe."

Her father's rage made him turn red as a tomato and actually  _lunge_ at her. He managed to take her down and would have choked her if she hadn't hit his forehead. This typical sign of overpower made him stop and then cringe. Not at the fact that he almost killed his own daughter, almost killed a child, but at the fact that as a beta he had dared touch an alpha in a way that held no respect. If anyone heard, he would be dead; he was lucky that the girl had yet to come to her full abilities, had yet to reach puberty.

"Well, you  ** _are_** a son of a bitch," Cat spat, coughing a bit. "Now I'm _beyond_ caring about what either of you do with me," she said with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. "Maybe you aren't really my father, else I wouldn't be able to disrespect you so."

With that, she left. Sadly enough, they didn't have her leave, that man just packed his things and left, but while the savage left without a word or a glance back, Cat was left to bear the burnt of her mother's hatred. Of course, she would be blamed for their own failures.

* * *

One of the things that had been hard for Kara, was hitting puberty in a foreign planet; turned out she was an unusual kind of omega, the type that, despite her heat periods, could handle them without the aid of the opposite sex. Her adoptive parents were betas, their only child had been revealed as a low-ranking alpha, the so called sigmas. This proved to be a bonding point of sorts between her adoptive sister and her biological cousin; apparently, Clark, with her nerdy ways, had been considered a gamma but for the air he exuded, therefore relegated to being called and considered a sigma himself. Now a grown man, he was considered a low-ranked alpha, like Alex; except when he was wearing his cape, he was then the highest alpha.

Which would explain why he got Lois Lane, an omega just like Kara.

"Alex. . . ." She had tears in her eyes, scared as the alpha jock, Richard "Dick" Malverne, went at her due to her scent; the first bell hadn't even rang yet. "What's happening?"

"Stay away!" The brunette demanded, standing in front of her adoptive sister in a protective stance.

"Move it,  _sigma_ ," Dick snarled, his hand motioning for the girl to get out of his way, " _I_ have first call on any and all omegas of the school."

"An omega is allowed to make her choice regardless of the alphas' in the vicinity," Alex reminded him with a frown.

"Hey, all omegas have chosen me," he replied, turning back to his pack, who sniggered along his words.

"You know omegas can't resist while in heat!" The older girl began seeing red, making fists. "I won't forgive you!"

"I don't need your forgiveness," he snarled back, and blows would have been given, if the blonde hadn't spoken.

"Stop!" She finally realized what had been about to happen, and what the older boy meant with his words. Without realizing that she was prone to doing as an alpha said, she stepped in front of him, not allowing his smug smirk to faze her, her scowl in place and finger jabbing at his chest making him stumble and move back; it was quite a surprise, but not just for him. "You, are the lowest of the low! I won't allow you to keep on using other omegas as you please!"

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do to stop me?" He snarked back, snarl in place as he stood, getting all tall and menacing, having the rest of the population cowering, except the  _omega_ . . . "how is it that you can withstand my power?"

"Because I do not recognize you as my alpha," she snapped back, pushing him back in order to create more distance.

"I must have you," a deep part of Dick realized that the blonde in front of him, was an omega leader.

"I will  _never_ recognize an alpha that abuses of an omega," the other two omegas of the school, went to stand behind her, "no alpha in their right mind would use heat to ensnare an omega, and no omega should recognize an alpha that does not behave as an alpha."

"An alpha is meant to protect," Alex agreed, nodding.

* * *

"Lois isn't a normal omega," Cat commented, it was directed at Clark.

"What do you mean," he replied with a light frown.

"She is prone to doing as told, happy to follow and help," the blonde said with a roll of eyes; it was typical omega behavior, "but she doesn't like alphas. If an alpha tells her what to do, she won't obey; she isn't a normal omega.

"Especially since you're new and an alpha," she narrowed her hazel orbs at him, sneezing a bit. "You're not a normal alpha either."

"Care to explain?" His amusement was palpable; they had already established that they were both sigmas. "I am the same as you."

"Am I a normal alpha?" The seriousness of her question bellied the amused tone with which she asked the question.

"You, Cat Grant, are anything  _but_ normal," he stated, earning a laugh, which made him smile.

"Kent!" Lois yelled, frown in place, "Perry's asking for you. Grant, shouldn't you be getting gossip from the stars instead of in the office?"

"Lacey, so nice of you to join us, we were just talking about you!" Cat greeted, crowing the name so obviously wrong on purpose. "We were just reminiscing on our own lack of normality in regards to our status; much like you, I presume?"

Lois frowned, but instead of just being in anger, it was also in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Louise, I am an alpha, I'm usually able to make betas, deltas, omegas and even other alphas do as I say," she placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, amused at how the omega before her seemed to dislike the action so much, "as is my fellow alpha here; we can't order each other around, although he's so eager to help, he would be taken for an omega in any other situation.

"You, obviously an omega, clearly going about to do as any beta or delta asks, as long as it's reasonable, don't take well to my commands." The way the other woman went pale, told Perry's now former assistant that she had hit the bulls eye. "Now, you even make fun of me along with the others, something only an alpha of an even higher standing than mine would be able to do, yet you aren't an alpha.

"Your heat betrays you."

"I think I better —" Clark tried to excuse himself, clearing his throat.

"No, no, don't mind me, I'm sure you're both going to get along well," Cat sighed because she knew, if Lois wasn't there, that she would have that hunk for herself. Turning and giving the omega her back, she placed a hand on the man's chest and leaned further, whispering, "if things had worked out differently, we would be the power couple.

"If things fall apart, you know where to find me," she pecked his cheek, her hand leaving his torso and going to his back pocket, leaving her new card before taking her hand out. "Your Pulitzer will look like paperweight."

Clark was completely puzzled as to what was happening, but could only shake his head at it all. It was the first time he felt his mind being blown away. He then realized something very important and, with obvious need, went to Lois. The woman had been too tongue tied, the way Cat always left her, perhaps due to the fact that her baser instincts told her offer herself to the other woman that annoyed her to no end. The evident need from those clear blue eyes, made her wary, this was even more pronounced when he took her to the side, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Lois, is what Cat said true?" He asked softly, urgency palpable.

"I can deny an alpha, yes," the woman stated, before wincing, "of course, you're the obvious exception, and I have to fight myself to not do the same for  _her_."

"Cat Grant is many things, but normal is not one of them." He whispered, before shaking his head before sighing. "For being an alpha —"

"Sigma is the proper term," Lois remarked before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"— she's still a woman," his eyes met hers, and her own soft brown went wide at the implication. "I am worried about my cousin; I know you've had protection from that sort of treatment and abuse mainly due to your father, advantage neither my cousin or Cat ever had.

"If what I suspect and believe, is true, then could you please help my little cousin?" His supplication wasn't needed; Lois wanted to do nothing more than help him.

"Yes, of course Clark," she whispered, holding his hand and smiling sadly at his sigh of relief, "I can go over at any time."

* * *

Kara was scared. She may have managed to get attention away from her own weird way of seeing the world, seeing as she was an alien; she kept her intelligence and powers at bay from shaking and bring notice to her and her new family, but perhaps just her own distinctness in being an omega might have destroyed all that she had worked hard for.

Right then, she was hiding herself in a corner; pack order dictated that, as long as the child was a child, rank held no sway over the parents. This was true, even for new pack members. Only the highest ranking alphas were capable of undoing such bindings, and it would seem, that the same applied to the highest ranking omega. Both Eliza and Jeremiah had tried to coax her from her self-imposed punishment, and Alex even resorted to exerting her alpha stature but, to no avail.

"Kara." She immediately stood at the sound of her name; not only was the highest ranking alpha speaking, it was also her blood and the oldest of her House, speaking. "Oh Kara."

"Clark," it was a croak that left her throat as she ran to his opened arms, finally crying or rather, wailing in distress. Her runny nose might be Clark's favorite shirt's undoing, but all he did was hold her close as she cried and finally unburdened her worries on his shoulders. "— and I might be putting them at risk and I'm scared."

Finally, she made some distance between them, going to dry her tears but he beat her to it, using a handkerchief and requesting for her to blow her nose; she did as told. He then finished cleaning her face before sitting her down, then asking for Lois to take a seat as well.

"Kara, this is Lois," he began the introductions, "Lois, this is my little cousin, Kara.

"I'm going to talk to Jeremiah and Eliza, I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room.

Alex, being left to her own devices, opted for going to sit besides her adoptive sister; her appearance made Lois stiff and tense, until she realized the relation the two girls had and sighing in relief. It could be easier that way. Apparently, the boy who had been the cause of the disruption, had left the school; that only meant that a high-ranking alpha boy would be soon appearing though.

"Kara, when did you first enter heat?"

The blonde looked away, and it was the alpha who answered for her. "This year."

"And how old are you?"

"Fourteen," the answer was whispered, but things suddenly made sense; usually, heat hit along with puberty, which was at around twelve.

"Interesting, it also came late for me," Lois hummed, wondering if it was a coincidence, but being a reporter told her there was no such thing as coincidence. "It might be a trend.

"Listen, Kara, just how we live in a hierarchy based on our genetics, these tires also have levels within them. There are those alphas who will be obeyed no matter what, then alphas who won't ever be capable of holding as much sway.

"This is evident in sigmas, like your sister," she motioned to the brunette who was sitting by the blonde's side, "while female alphas aren't the norm, they also aren't far from it, but also ingrained on obeying male alphas. So, she won't have much problem growing up.

"I met a special sigma who didn't bow to higher alphas, and man, she's a headache," Cat Grant walking into a room would, literally, give Lois a headache; "while being around normal sigmas won't be much of a hassle, this woman will tug at everything in you that is omega to the point in which you'll _be_ an omega."

"How is that any different from me?" Alex inquired with a puzzled look.

"A sigma will still look to make an omega comfortable," Clark entered right then, bringing Lois a great deal of relief, "jerk alphas, meaning most alphas, will look just to knot about anything, and can command an omega to enter heat, just for them.

"An omega like us, won't be deterred even by jerk alphas; while we can't command betas or deltas or gammas as we please, like normal omegas, we strive to help and please."

"Lois can channel this into her investigative nature, her drive to uncover truths to help others is what pushes her on," Clark said with a smile, almost proud; while he was new at the Planet, he had met Lois when he first appeared to the world as Superman. She was the one who made him realize that, more than just travelling and making use of his alphaness and abilities to help people, he could do the same while being undercover as Clark Kent, reporter. "Unlike that sigma, who is also an amazing alpha, but still placed under a microscope; it is rare not only to find a woman who can't be commanded, but who can command even without needing to use her alpha dominance."

"This . . .  _headache_ of mine doesn't need to command to get her answers, just by being an alpha and being nice about it, she's capable of deducing and figuring someone out." Lois sighed, aggravated. "We, as leading omegas, can't fight these kind of alphas."

"You can also boost normal alphas and sigmas into being leading alphas; what makes an alpha capable of leading other alphas depend on the amount of omegas they have following." Which was, Clark and Lois realized, what made Cat Grant so special; without having any omegas, she was already leading. "Now Alex, by simply having Kara willing to do as you ask, you have the capabilities of being a high alpha, because she's a high omega."

"In order to avoid exposing yourself as a leading omega, you just have to state to any alpha that your alpha is Alex," Lois resumed, making sure to be clear about all this. "This will render any kind of hold or control a normal alpha to have on you, as a normal omega, useless, and would also give Alex further strength as a sigma."

"Can't I be called alpha?" The girl requested with a sigh, not liking the change since it denoted she was lower than an alpha when she was the same as them; it depended on the amount of omegas who were willing to follow her.

"Hey, being a sigma isn't all bad," Clark stated, smiling softly, "I still consider myself one."

"All things taken into account, sigmas might change to mean alpha leader," the woman remarked with a sigh. "Come along Clark, news wait for no one."

"Oh —"

"I  _know_ what I just said," she huffed, angry, "I know she will keep saying that, so I don't need you saying anything in this regard."

The man grinned at the girls, making them giggle, "an alpha, no matter if they are sigma, will always obey their mate."

"Well, I'm sure Martha wants grandchildren," Eliza remarked, smiling at the couple, ignoring their blush and fish interpretations. "Lois, you're already in your thirties."

"Now love," Jeremiah began, pulling his wife close and smiling at the couple as well, "don't pressure them."

"Yeah, my mom does enough already," Clark gripped, following his mate out, holding her close, then flying off.

"I am going to try that one of these days," the young blonde stated, blue eyes glazed over.

"For now, young lady, try hovering around inside the house," Eliza said with a sigh. "I don't need a satellite catching glimpses of you, flying around."

"You gotta ask your cousin how he evades them," Jeremiah whispered to his youngest, winking.

"Honey, they don't need more ideas," the woman chastised her husband, just to smile fondly and enjoying the kiss he gave her.

* * *

Their school was having a field trip to National City's Zoo. Midvale was too small for a proper zoo, and the animals there had already been studied in elementary school. Since it was a relatively small school itself, it didn't matter the age or year, the field trip was done with everyone. This allowed Kara and Alex to be together, which offered them max comfort. It was also nice that, in order to care for their omegas, the school made sure the trip didn't overlap with any heat days; they would be in National City for two days and one night.

Their first day was filled with looking at animals and how their own hierarchies matched the one that structured their society. This was one of the main reasons why Darwin's theory was greatly supported, since traces of their animal ancestry was still kept alive till their present days. As long as an alpha was with them, they could touch the animals; Kara took great glee with the lions, tigers, basically all the felines and canines. All the animals treasured her, since despite her alien-ness, being a leading omega was rare and definitely worshiped. She had so much fun, she requested to go back to the lions, seeing how, since they were always in a pride, all the lioness wanted to hold and clean her.

"Most want to go back to the tiger," the headmistress, Miss Hart, stated, biting her lower lip with worry. "You shouldn't be left there without an alpha present, specially you, Kara."

"If I go with her, there shouldn't be any problems, right?" Alex was willing to sacrifice testing her alpha against the tiger's if it meant making her younger, adoptive sister happy; maybe their parents now thought the world of Kara and not Alex anymore but, these little details made Kara think the world of her, and that was worth it. "I don't mind."

"Okay, but both of you promise to be careful." The woman began, worry evident, and at their affirmative, she became a bit more relaxed. "But only to the lions, ok?! I'll drop over to pick you up in thirty minutes."

Both girls groaned in disappointment, but left in a run as though to make up the most of their allotted time. The only downside of their trip, was that it had to be done in winter, so there were plenty of suspicious people. One such individual, was wearing warm gear which also meant a scarf that covered their face. For some reason, he was sitting besides the leading lion, his own alphaness high enough to earn the lion's respect and willingness to be in the alpha's rock.

Alex and Kara stared, for a few brief and crucial minutes, before Kara forgot as soon as the females of the pride arrived and nudged her further. The blonde giggled, tousling with the cubs and laughing outright at the cleaning the main female gave her; the rough tongue felt ticklish to the impervious skin. Alex, for her part, could only watch from a distance, wary of the alpha sitting with the lion; she had been looking forward to testing and seeing if she was, evidently, stronger than the alpha lion of the pride, but right then, with two alphas grouping, it would be impossible to test.

"Hi," the stranger seemed to have finally risen, something that instinctively every female of the pride noticed and thus, turned, as well as Kara. Taking off her scarf and beanie, golden curls were revealed, although the individual still had their mouth covered. "Sorry, I seem to have caught a cold."

"Why don't you rest at home?" Kara inquired, puzzlement evident.

"Being alone means there's no one to cover my back," the man said, touching the place where his nose ought to be before winking. "Here, I'll be alerted in case an older alpha or beta approaches with less than kind intentions.

"Are you both on a field trip?" They nodded at the question, earning a chuckle. "Ah, it is evident who is an omega with them," he stood and approached Kara, caressing the lioness and placing some blonde locks behind the young girl, "don't let them clean you too much, you won't be able to keep from smelling like lion spit."

"Please step back from my sister," Alex stated calmly, but her posture spoke of someone who was ready for a fight; the pride seemed to realize this, with the lion standing on his rock while the females seemed to back the blond stranger. "Please."

"Ah, you're an alpha hm?" The man inquired, going to the brunette, who felt like those hazel eyes were pulling her in. "Until you or her find a worthy alpha to follow, you shall be strong enough to protect you both."

"Huh?" Eloquence left the older girl.

"When you receive a blessing from a high-standing alpha, no one will question you, no matter how many omegas the other alpha has," hazel turned to the blue-eyed blonde, who stared, "well, as long as you're with her."

"But, I'm yours," Kara stated, puzzled, earning another chuckle.

"If we meet again when you're no longer a child," the individual raised a finger, "then we'll see about that."

With that, the stranger left, covering himself again to ward against the cold. It was Friday afternoon; Alex couldn't help but wonder what kind of adult could spend their Fridays in such a manner. However, in a test of wills, she decided to ignore the individual and simply go up to the lion, who was back to taking his nap. Opening an eye, the lion stared at her, ignoring her completely. Taking the risk, she went to sit right where the other one had sat. For a while, nothing happened, then a huge paw landed on her shoulder and the lion licked her cheek. She jumped at the feeling and to acknowledge that staying meant having her skin being cleaned by the raspy tongue; prolonged exposure would leave her in pain. Her sister laughed at the jump.

"Shut it, it ain't funny!" The brunette snapped.

"Come along girls, you got twenty minutes more but now that the alpha left, I don't feel comfortable leaving you both here alone," Miss Hart stated, motioning with her hand. "Oh Kara, they made a mess out of you!"

* * *

That night, the girls coerced their very own alpha into going out with them. It would just be sneaking at night, nothing big or huge. The trip was planned for them to hit the aquarium the next day before they left for Midvale. Kara had been, of course, invited, and the girl was hyper at the mere thought of going out and seeing the stars.

"Kara, do you realize this goes against the rules?" Alex inquired softly, amused.

"Huh?" It dawned upon the blonde what her sister had said. "Oh."

"Oh come on, if we all go, we won't get in trouble," another of the girls said; they were eager to see what the night life of the city would bring them.

After careful cajoling, the Danvers girls agreed.

It was amazing for them, everything was so bright, it was almost as if the city never slept. They went for mani-pedis; all the girls had pooled in so that the Danvers could enjoy it as well. They teased with "it's our alpha's treat" just to enjoy how red Alex went, then to the movies, then for pizza. They all had fun, except that the mall was a little bit bigger than they had expected and they lost Kara.

"Hey, I remember you," the guy from the zoo had been the one to find her, amused at the way the blonde latched on to him. "I'm sorry, you're too big for me to carry."

"Sorry," Kara apologized, drying her own tears, smiling when the individual passed her a tissue. "Thanks."

"Of course little lady," she could feel the warmth and the smile from those words, it made her warm. "Oh it's too soon for you to enter heat; come, I'll invite you to some ice cream, your body shouldn't go to such extremes for little old me."

Another chuckle and the girl just knew, this person was the one for whom she was made. The revelation made her anxious and even more nervous; where was her sister?

"Hey, breath," the soft words could very well be commands. "Where's your sister?" At the blank and terrified expression that was given as answer, hazel eyes went wide. "Okay, tell me her name, and I'll call for her."

"Alex," Kara whispered, eyes filling with tears, "Alex Danvers."

The individual took a deep breath, took off the health mask — the young blonde then realized, through her tears, that the individual was,  _in fact_ , a woman — and called, "Alex Danvers, report for free ice cream at Pachino's Gelatos."

The woman then had a coughing fit, not giving Kara enough time to get a good look at her. The woman then covered herself completely, not caring that she would look like criminal; health first, looks later. She still had the advantage of not being well known in National City. Soon, Alex arrived, with about fifteen other girls; the woman purchased twenty ice creams, signaled that it was for the girls, and that the remaining cups be given to the little blonde to gift or eat. Kneeling in front of the little girl, the young blonde gave her a hug; somehow, it eased her symptoms.

"I am yours," Kara whispered, kissing the woman on the cheek, before letting her go, and waving at her as she turned around and left, both hearing the loud footsteps of the one and only, Alex Danvers. "I'm sorry Alex."

"Are you okay?!?!" The worry was evident, while the girls were distracted by the free ice cream. "Kara, that was the weirdo from the lions exhibition."

"She, helped us get back together," Kara replied petulantly, pouting. "Be kind to her, Alex."

"Are you kidding me?!?" She shook the blonde's shoulders slightly. "That could have been a guy! Didn't you hear his voice?"

"Did you forget she has a cold?" The pout grew worse. "Alex, she saved us both."

The brunette sighed and passed a hand through her hair in worry. "I'm not happy with any of this."

"Hey you guys, we have ice cream!" One of the girls said in glee.

"I'm going to see if I find that weirdo looking for you." The protective alpha felt this need and drive.

But, it was a fruitless search; the woman had left after taking her protective gear off. Suddenly, she had felt better, her voice was back to normal and she felt again, like Cat Grant. Feeling re-energized and happy, she grinned to herself. She was a big celebrity back in Metropolis, and after her appearance in a talk show at national level, she knew she would be able to get the funding in order to start her own company. The internet was going to be revolutionary, and she would be there to seize the chance and opportunity.

"National City, get ready for my Media Empire," she whispered, feeling much better and laughing in joy. "Be ready for the new birth of CatCo, it will be World Wide now."


	2. One Coincidence Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, is the interview for the assistant position and the aftermath; we have two overprotective relatives of the omega of this pair, and of course being close to their mate is going to trigger some hormonal reactions. So in this second chapter will we suddenly get some action!?!? Is this going to be non/dub-con?!?!??!!

For some reason, and perhaps due to being an alpha, Cat Grant had never felt the need to take an omega for mate. She attributed it to the fact that she already had a son, two but, one was under government custody while the other, her beloved Carter, was hers. Having a child could easily signify her _rut_ (oh how she **_hated_** the word) period wouldn't be happening again, as most doctors told her, but she believed otherwise. It didn't help that people questioned her alpha since she had children, but being a woman had nothing to do with this; women were meant to have children, this was basic and primordial.

As soon as she entered her office, she sneezed; heat suppressants weren't uncommon, and she encouraged the omegas she hired into using them, not because she was an alpha but because the last thing she needed, was some alpha causing a scene. There was a scent in her office that couldn't be familiar, yet it was. It brought her back to that night about twelve years ago, when she met a young female omega who had just hit puberty, and her scent had been delicious. Still, it was a child, this meant that unless the individual presented some kind of imbalance, anyone should be able to control their _need_ to claim the omega.

 _If they are going to keep insisting that it's natural as long as there is heat involved, I'm going into government and press for higher charges_ , she thought to herself, taking a deep breath just to clench her hands in fists at the wrong move. The scent, it was the first time someone — an omega — had ever smelled that way. Except for the child, and that scent had remained with her forever, the pheromones clearly made an impression and no other omega had ever impacted her as much — before now. She had left before interviewing the next prospect of an assistant, since her current one had made her last final mistake with her coffee and thus, she had to go, order it, and bring it back **_herself_** ; this was why she always hired an assistant, to take care of such menial tasks and leave her time to take care of other pressing issues. Okay, so what if she had already planned on firing the woman? HR should have already done a pre-selection and sending those "promising candidates" for an interview right about now. Maybe the new ones were the ones smelling so enticing and this only made her growl.

"Where's my 10:15?!" She demanded across the entire office; whenever she was around, everyone just stopped on their tracks and didn't speak a word; until she was inside her office. "I swear I'll fire all —"

The scent was overpowering, and breathing in through her mouth, her hazel gaze met hopeful blue, blue that greeted her every day at breakfast and at night before tucking her son in. Eyes so bright and big, that the glasses were just in the way. It also made something that hadn't happen since she was a teenager and discovering omegas for the first time; she released her own pheromones to it's fullest. There wasn't any kind of embarrassment; in fact, the young blonde should be flattered, since it wasn't common at all for Cat Grant to lose control so easily and suddenly. It was something, she prided herself in, learning when an omega was close and to figure if she wanted to entice the other or not.

Kara stopped before approaching further as soon as she caught scent; her eyes went impossibly wider, and she began to feel her own body temperature rising in order to make her scent further enticing. One look into those eyes though, and she knew two things: the woman didn't want to be enticed, and knew that she didn't want to entice. The knowledge that passed through them was highly unusual, and when with just a glance, her potential boss told her to close the door, something told her that beyond being unusual, it was borderline impossible.

Still, without needing further instruction, she did something she had no idea then was against one of CatCo's rules; close the door to an office and leave an alpha and an omega inside. Everyone noticed and grew worried, and this escalated when they noticed their boss was in the balcony, where the new girl was going. They called security, explained the situation, and they would request for help just in case the worst scenario happened and someone jumped or was pushed from the balcony.

Once outside, both felt infinitely better. The openness allowed them to feel as though they weren't caged animals, and the cool wind soothed them both.

"I might just fire my entire HR division," Cat said by way of comment; at the girl's wide eyes, she chuckled. "I don't like millennials; as personal assistants, mostly due to the fact that they are the ultimate example of what is wrong with parenting today.

"All that god-awful self-esteem building, _everyone is special — everyone gets a trophy_ , and you all have opinions that you think deserve to be heard." The woman scoffed. "And yet the truth is you need to earn the right to have an opinion in the first place."

"I'm, sorry?" Kara was at a loss, and at the shake of head, she felt a bit at ease; the shake was so she didn't take the words personally.

"It's fine, that would just get their heads chewed off," the sigh made the alien's heart throb in a desire and wish to not hear it again. "No, what I feel is them trying my patience, is giving me an omega for an assistant."

"I am just as capable as any beta!" The indignant cry earned a chuckle, and another heart throb.

"Being an alpha, a **_sigma_** myself, is just asking for trouble," the older blonde stated, taking a deep breath, placing a hand on her chest then exhaling; she could hear the helicopters near by. "It would place you at risk, and I have an omega program to help them go further than already established jobs that society feel they can do."

"Oh, I heard of those," Kara nodded with some kind of pride, stating how awed she way by it all. "It just strengthen my ideal of working closely to you. Honestly though, I thought you were a Pomega who somehow got this far —"

"Pomega?" The denotation was quite unusual, but the girl didn't seem to have heard her.

"— and I've only ever heard of one before, whom my cousin introduced me to," the girl took a deep breath and exhaled happily, looking out and crossing her arms on the rail, placing her chin over them. "At this point, maybe I should be disappointed that you aren't one, but I cannot help the thought that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

"So, _pomega_?" Cat inquire softly, approaching the younger woman, without realizing how they both had been shortening the distance, and their pheromones seemed to go crazy on their own.

"You know, a leading omega," blue eyes rolled in a playful manner, care-free smile in place, "like you, being a real alpha, while most others are actually sigmas; how the young man in a cardigan out there —" at the mention of a _man_ the woman froze, bit her tongue to prevent a growl from escaping "— is an actual digamma from the delta rank, not an omega as everyone likely thinks."

"So tell me, are you interested in men then?" Pale hand closed hard on the rail, knuckles going white, jealousy coursing through her, just a step away from rage; if pushed, she would fire all the men on her company and locked the blonde besides her.

"I am a pomega," the girl confessed, placing a delicate tanned hand over pale one, forcing her possible-boss to turn and face her, and upon meeting their gaze turned smoldering. "I was _made_ to command alphas, not be used by them."

Their faces were close now, Cat with a **_need_** to show and demand dominance from the creature who was made for her, to show who commanded whom, but sanity won out, and she only whispered her question to those succulent lips. "Oh? Sorry to inform you, but I am not a normal alpha."

"I know," Kara whispered back; when did she get between Cat's arms?! "You are my alpha, I'm your omega, and right now, skin-to-skin contact should suffice."

With those words, their bodies curved into each other, eliciting gasps and whimpers and soft moans from them. An unspoken rule passed between them, and their hands entangled with each other and the railing. Their bodies pushed and curved into each other, lips also out of question. Kara was on the verge of begging, but a single word commanding silence only made her whimper and whine a bit. For lack of a better word, they were leaving their scent on the other and claiming one another without simply throwing everything away and having sex. They would smell of it though, and even after, when Cat would conduct her usual interview, if the alien got the job then she would have to take ' _heat days_ ' in order to prevent things from getting overboard between her and her new boss.

She could only wish though. . . .

* * *

After landing the job, the first thing she did was calling her mother and sister, and then was calling her cousin. She was so happy, she almost didn't catch his hesitance at the end of the call.

"Kal, is everything ok?"

His sigh was almost indication enough. " _She_ , is the definition of **danger** for you, Kara."

"That's like, _every_ **single** _**alpha**_ out there, Kal!"

"No Kara, _Cat Grant_ is the alpha that brought Lois headaches."

"That's because Cat Grant _**isn't**_ her alpha, you are."

She could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, since she was making sense; through-bred kryptonians loved nothing more than logic. Still, she was patient waiting by the phone for him to resume speaking. It didn't take long.

"Look, I know it's none of my business," he took in a deep breath, "but if I hadn't met Lois before starting at the Planet, I would have likely betrayed my secret in the rush of claiming her. Tell me you're ok."

"I . . ." she took a deep breath as well, exhaling softly, "I won't deny it to you Kal, but _she_ is **my** **_alpha_**. She is the one meant for me, I was meant for her." The only speculation the girl had, was _why is our age gap so big?_

Because there was something only _she_ knows, and that something, for someone else to learn, would be hard. A single fact that, from what she understood, remained unknown.

"I know you have no need for suppressants —" He began.

She didn't allow him to finish. "If it were nothing but hormones, I wouldn't have even said anything but teared her clothes off," she deadpanned. "Funny, it may have happened between you and Lois, but not between me and her.

"Maybe it's due to the fact that we've had twelve years to handle living without the other," she tutted, thinking out loud.

"TMI!"

"I thought _I_ was the millennial," she chirped cheekily.

"I'm going to pay her a visit," Clark remarked, just to sigh afterwards; he was surprised when the blonde didn't get defensive. "Whether you agree or not."

"I knew it wasn't a question," Kara dismissed with a whoosh leaving her pursed lips. "Just in case, please make sure to be Clark Kent?" She requested in a sickeningly saccharine tone, and at his aggravated sigh she knew he was picturing her battling her eye lashes. "Else, not even having a secret identity to protect would make it all, you know, useless."

"Or maybe you should take up the Super mantle," he responded, just to quickly add, "I really don't want you flying around with a red cape!"

Her eyes rolled at the last words; she didn't feel remotely ready, "as always, only with your approval," though he _wished_ she would take the initiative. "Besides, if I do, I promise to wear more than a cape."

Before anything could be said about the subject, and because the man had no idea what else to say in that regard, Kara's sister finally arrived. Sighing in relief, Clark bid them both well before hanging up.

"I can't believe you!" Alex began pacing, and knowing better than to trying to get in her way, Kara sat on the couch and watching, moving her head from side to side as she followed the conversation, and the brunette. "I am meant to _be_ **your** alpha! **_Me_**!

"How do you think it makes me feel when you go to another alpha and come home speaking great things?!" The rant persists for a good, forty minutes before, in a perceived frenzy, the bio-engineer just approaches her. Holding her shoulders, the alpha takes in her scent and snarls, knowing she could very well go possessive that she wouldn't leave a print. "Why are you smelling so good?! Not even that first time, or the one after we went to the zoo and aquarium while still in school, did your scent turn so appealing."

Kara could only chuckle. "I wish I could say the same, but you aren't the one I want." She then winced as her possessive sister bit her shoulder, not due to physical pain but due to the anguish she knew her sister would feel at the lack of mark. "You know it's more than just my kryptonian origin," she whispered, feeling the sadness overwhelm her and so, taking the one person she had often wished would be able to. It had been one of the main concerns of social security, leaving an omega minor in a house with a minor alpha, and for them to be left unsupervised. It was the day that the blonde kept blaming herself for her adoptive father's death. "It's okay Alex, had something happened, it would be one of the biggest scandals.

"A sniper was on the roof of a neighboring building, ready to sleep me or my new boss."

The brunette only took a deep breath, calmed her tears, and hugged her precious sister. "I still don't understand why or when you imprinted on her."

"Hey," the soothing words were accompanied with a light rubbing of ribs; the human sighed in mild relief, feeling now that her omega sister had her pheromones all over her. It also appeased her rut and she knew, it was appeasing the blonde beneath her on her heat. "It might be a good idea for me to leave for a while," the whisper was slightly soothing, "this heat won't be calmed down with just your presence now."

"You found your one," Alex replied, annoyed, just to groan. "I hope your cousin is coming over and soon, unless he wants me to unleash my own wrath."

It had happened once; the man had been unable to help them both, and even if he was the highest alpha possible, he could never deny a woman, much less her baby cousin and, therefore, the alpha adoptive sister of her omega baby. He had been bruised by the extent of her alpha rage, until Lois had managed to sooth the omega's distress enough and thus, exhausted, the young brunette had gone to sleep in tears. Thinking back, she realized it had been the same time they had returned from the zoo trip.

"Maybe it really had been a woman, that suspicious individual, that stranger all covered due to a _cold_ ," she snorted, still reluctant to believe her little sister, "but Cat Grant would have been affected, somehow, by the encounter. Yet before we returned she had already taken over National City."

"Taking over doesn't mean squat then?" The blonde faked her hurt, earning a snort, and they began bickering, waiting until Clark Kent arrived for Kara and to listen to his final directive in the matter: the Fortress of Solitude, or Martha Kent, that was the question. "Hey, and if I'm the reason for her success?"

* * *

As soon as Superman had ended the call with his baby cousin, he called Cat Grant, trying to calm and prepare himself to the mess and utter bafflement that the blonde presented him with whenever they were both on rut season. It was mostly due to Lois' being in heat, and while the slightly older female never directed her attention to the omega woman, she did shower Clark with innuendos and cringe-worthy attention. He thanked Rao that it had happened only once, before the alpha decided to skedaddle and leave Metropolis for National City; from what he heard, she never got a strong rut season ever since, and she had also given birth to Carter a year or so after arriving. The boy always had an awkward time around his mother during those mild rut periods the man knew, mainly because he was the godfather. The blonde and him often speculated whether her child was born omega or alpha, and the question remained.

"Clark!" The surprise as well as how pleasant it was, was powerfully conveyed through the speaker; he knew he would regret it. "How _wonderful_ it is to always hear from you.

"Oh, don't tell me the inevitable already happened?!" The scandalized tone made him wince.

"No, me and Lois are still together," he remarked with a soft huff and a roll of eyes.

"Oh of course you are," it was evident that the blonde was rolling her own hazel orbs. "From sigma to sigma though, what are you up to?"

"Only good," he stated in good nature, his smile wide and at the woman's scoff, he laughed.

"Of course only good, Mr. goody-two-shoes," the sardonic tone bellied the tease. "Strange of you to call me, I don't believe there are any plans with my son this weekend."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm in National City and thought we could talk," he remarked with cheer, although the strain was clear. "You know, from sigma to sigma."

"Hmmm, I don't believe we've ever stepped on the other's toes," she remarked, eyes hooded and calculation evident as she stared off into nothing, clearly on the way down; Clark followed her progress as he requested for the two coffees, including Cat's scalding order, and holding both on his bare hands. "This isn't a social visit — does your naive woman knows you came over?"

"Yes, of course I told Lois," he said with a light laugh. "I had no idea you cared."

"Don't you dare tell her so," the woman snapped, grimacing and leaving the elevator. Just then, a car parked on the curb and without really thinking he disconnected the call in order to get a free hand to open the car. Apparently, she realized the line got disconnected and rolled her eyes, muttering to herself; "those reporters would have teared into her hadn't I been an alpha and there to protect her; of course, I never said as much and only used my pheromones to protect her, unable to use them to bend Perry-beta-White into giving me a juicy story and something other than gossip. Ugh, I don't think I'll be able to get over that."

"Well, to be fair, your alphaness made people be honest," he said as he got in after her, closing the door quickly. "Hi Cat."

"My oh my, Clark Kent, you're looking particularly _hunk_ y today," the woman remarked, taking off her dark glasses and her hazel eyes shining and biting her lower lip. "You sure this can't be a social visit?"

"Would your mate like that?" He inquired back, noticing immediately in the confines the scent the woman gave off; if it was this bad, he might have to resort to extreme measures. "Your pheromones are shouting at me _imprinted!_ as though they're happy."

"Yes well, I can't exactly screw my assistant without breaking all the codes I made on CatCo," she replied demurely, looking out the window before sighing. "It's not like dipping on company ink is forbidden but, alphas and omegas are only allowed if they both consent; with my double power at play, everything I worked hard for would just . . . vanish, all my PrOmega propaganda going down the drain and making me hypocrites, just like my mother.

"Do you think I want that?" She demanded, unable to muster a scoff and only exhaling loudly, closing her eyes instead of rolling them. "Now, don't get me wrong, I can tell she has the makings of a great reporter but, she needs more honing; she had been applying for assistant at different companies. I'm glad Maxwell had already hired one Paulina Parker — barely competent, and that Lena felt uncertain on hiring an omega on an old, traditional position as is _assistant_ so. . . ." Another shrug.

He had no idea what to say to any of that, so she used the time to drink a bit of an old comfort. "Why are you telling me all this?" He inquired, surprised.

"Because I can smell the familiarity between you and her," they held a fighting glance, "The alliteration would be _fabulous_ ," she smirked a bit, " _Kara **Kent**_. I actually like how that sounds."

He sighed. "I'm taking her to my mother's," he began, feeling no need to elaborate; at least it wasn't as awkward as he expected. "She's an older omega, she'll be able to calm the raging hormones and pheromones."

"I'm glad she has a way of coping with this," the woman stated, swallowing and pinching the bridge of her nose, taking another sip of the peace offering in an effort of subduing what would become a massive migraine. "I'm going to have to get Carter to cuddle me."

"Now I'm the one glad you're so understanding," he confessed, feeling bad about his doubt and occupying himself with the coffee, trying his best to make the drink last and not finish it in one go or, at least, not in seconds. It lasted about a minute, maybe a bit more. "I know you've often coveted what I have with Lois, and now that the imprint is so clear, you want to fight it?"

"I wouldn't have any base to not submit myself to a trial and be judged guilty of **_rape_** ," she snapped, having to place her coffee on a drink holder before taking Clark's empty container and _crushing_ it with gusto. "A first time must be special, a woman _must_ feel special, not that it's some hormonal need to be possessed and to possess someone else. It shouldn't have any other intention than to be sweet and to shower or be showered by love."

"This will be Kara's first, real heat then," he confessed with a sigh and by passing a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not sure how much it would help, though I did learn that your current Art Director bailed on you, and you're looking for someone new."

"Oh?" Her interest was mild as displayed by hazel searching for blue, and it was there.

"James is already 31, and he's a decent alpha."

". . . ." She went back to watching through the window. "I don't think having another alpha would help matters, Kent," he now has to tread carefully, "I don't think that him being part of your little _pack_ would help much, either."

"You know he's often taken for a beta," the man stated with a sigh.

"And whose fault is that?" She sassed back, growling a bit. "You and I, we make all other alphas look like betas."

"Then it really shouldn't matter any other way," he said softly, sighing in relief as she did in annoyance. "He just needs a chance to shine."

"Is Perry really leaving him with photography?" The blonde's incredulity was palpable. "Didn't he study something in regards to design or media or something?"

Clark sighed, knowing saying what exactly wouldn't even be heard. "Which is why I believe he could expand and broaden his horizons _here_ , under your guidance."

"Now you're just buttering me up."

"Well, it's working, isn't it?"

The woman simply sighed, and began to exit the car. "I'll give it some thought."

"No worries Cat," he was suddenly besides her, and she couldn't help but smile sadly. "I'm sure you'll come to right conclusion soon enough.

"Also, pursuing matters with Kara would leave you without someone to handle things at CatCo," he closed the door of the car and winked at her, walking besides her to the building; he felt the truth of her words regarding them being a power-couple right then, "this means, having an alpha to take control of things when you're both in these kind of periods is for the best."

Cat's smile softened, and with a caress of his cheek they parted. She then entered her building, throwing away the coffee at the nearest trashcan. Right then, the only thing that was going to help her, was drowning in alcohol until she reeked, and work from home. It was either that, or getting her current  _emotional support_ trainees on working duty when they were still just learning. Arriving home, she was greeted by an eager boy with curly black hair and clear blue eyes who reminded her a lot of the man who had just left her. She would forever remember Lois' face when Clark went to pick the boy up and take him to a ball game, and the questions; oh, how much fun Cat had with those, considering how their scent didn't overlap but meshed, as though family.

The boy was holding her close, and for the first time, didn't balk at her strong scent. "Hi, young man," she greeted him, pecking his forehead. "How are you Prince?"

He only hummed, wishing to cuddle, earning a chuckle and a soft surprised smile from his mother. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course my dear," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. "What do you think about taking a few days from school?"

Blue orbs gazed at her firmly, as though looking into her soul, before nodding. "Okay."

Not thinking further, she thanked the powers above for the small and merciful blessing; having her son was certainly calming and soothing her inner beast.

* * *

Clark was satisfied; even if Cat wasn't part of his pack, she had just become family, which gave her a high priority. Knowing she would be okay, he left to pick up his cousins. Alex would want to be as close to Kara as possible, and bringing her back and staying with her would do the young alpha good. Besides, he also knew the woman's boss, and it would be a short matter of requesting for him to not allow his pupil out of sight to be good for their own bonding experience.

"Hey there," he landed gently on the balcony, having made sure to keep to the shadows. "Ready to go?"

Apparently, the brunette had his same idea; she would likely stay at her job and pull as many all-nighters as she could until she would simply pass out from exhaustion.

"Ready," both Danvers stated, holding duffle bags, one red-blue and the other black.

"Girls, it would be best if you both wore clothes that hold no scent of the other," he gently stated, making them leave the duffles, "Kara, you have clean clothes at my mom's, you don't have to worry."

"I still remember the out-doors shower she made you use, as to not leave the house filled," the blonde remembered with a chuckle, earning a soft smile from her cousin and making her sister green. "Although I'll likely use your old clothes," she remarked, rubbing her nose a bit, "I don't think I can fit on those clothes I had left there."

He shrugged, recognizing it would be a good idea. Alex, for her part, analyzed her current situation; in order to avoid misunderstandings and problems, every DEO agent was required to use one of the different entrances by ranking, making the concentration of smell in one particular zone before sterilizing completely the zones. The main facility had a rigorous ventilation system that prevented any concentration. Also, both alphas and omegas had suppressants as to not make the other uncomfortable.

The youngest among them sighed in mild frustration, "I can't believe I finally managed to land a decent job, and have to immediately take on heat-days."

"Well, relax and take into account that this is the first time your boss has to take leave," Clark soothed, earning a blush. "Oh? You thought you didn't have an effect on her?"

"It's just surprising that the imprinting went both ways, actually," Alex supplied, shrugging. "Most alphas aren't willing to be bound."

"Cat has been waiting all her life to find her mate," he said without feeling the need to beat around the bush, getting a happy omega and an annoyed alpha. "Come along now; Kara, you might consider investing on an emotional support service animal."

"I'll highly consider it," the blonde replied with a sigh as she went to her cousin and felt relief course through her at the familiarity of an alpha who was family.

He dropped Alex first, ignoring her surprise or the way she hurriedly gazed at her sister's sleeping figure. He simply carried the girl bridal style, gazed at the stars, before leaving without answering or saying anything. The Martian Manhunter felt his presence, and made his own known, and the situation was figured without words.

"Agent Danvers," Hank Henkshaw called, being an alpha himself and nodding to his second-in-command, "I believe there are plans to discuss."

Meanwhile, Clark fully left, feeling confident the brunette was in capable hands, and knowing where he had to leave his baby blonde. "I'm taking you back home cousin." He whispered, pecking the girl's temple.

He considered it his biggest blessing, having and alpha father and an omega mother.


	3. Dealing with the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kara just went into heat, and Cat is in her rut because; how will they solve this without jeopardizing a possible relation? And why does there seem to be companion animals going around like candy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : Things got steamy (in my opinion) so, ratings up.  
> Also, g!p (maybe?) is up ahead; I am unsure on whether it really is g!p, ok?
> 
> Let's be proud and hold a rainbow flag high; this chapter is ready, CotUs:Mv sadly isn't, but it should be ready by later today, or tomorrow, but for today and the pride this couple should be feeling, I present it to you

Kara entered heat three times a year; heat seasons usually depended on the health and sexual activity of the omega. Healthy meant 3 to 4 seasons, with an active sexual life, it could range to once every two months, or even once a month. Unhealthy were those once or twice a year, which spoke of a repression and dependence on suppressants; these were good when used in moderation. The alien had never needed suppressants before, and was considering them as she groaned in pain. The few alphas around the farm would usually go near, but once the caught scent they fled; the one who ended up too caught in it and touching the porch faced the omega of the house, and Martha Kent was known to have a temper. The stammering alpha turned tail and ran off, and those deltas and betas watching, were surprised not to see the blonde.

Said blonde had emptied her stomach at the alpha's scent, knowing it wasn't her alpha and that made her sick. She began sobbing, wailing when the older woman stopped her from flying off and going to Cat's and giving in. That would spell the end of their mating, no matter the imprinting. The older woman turned on the shower on a moderately hot setting, undress the girl, undressed herself, and held the blonde beneath the water. Slowly, Kara managed to get a grip of herself, the hot water aiding on calming her own body. As soon as she came to herself, she was embarrassed.

"How did you know?" She inquired softly, earning a chuckle from the older woman as she allowed the soothing drops to caress her face. "Experience?"

"An omega never wishes to be alone, it gets worse when their season approaches," Martha whispered, taking some shampoo and lathering it on the golden hairs, "when I was young and uncertain of what was happening, I would often run away.

"Worse than the fear of an alpha appearing and ending my misery, it was being alone," just then, the bathroom's door opened and Dusty came in. Still panting a bit, he went to the foot of the tub and laid there, yawning a bit. "That's how I found Rusty, the first dog I came across and adopted, he taught me the value of having a companion for such times."

"Hmmmm," but what kind of pet would be good for an alien? Her mind went back to a gift her father had made for her when she had been a little kid. "I'll ask Kal about it."

"You feeling better?" The older woman inquired, and at the sigh she laughed a bit, "I'm sure your cousin will help you out."

"Thank you Martha," she replied with a sigh, turning around and, not caring about their nakedness, hugged the brunette. "How come you never had a son?"

"Back then, there were only alphas, betas and deltas; everyone thought I was a low-grade delta, a digamma," she confessed in a whisper, turning off the shower, "even back then, omega were scarce and alphas were a myth as well, with most betas carrying the mantle of leaders until one alpha was born. Heats were even a concept, so I was a puzzle."

There was a brief silence as they dried each other, the woman confessed female circumcision became a common practice. "This may be the reason why I could never have children," she added offhandedly, finishing getting dressed, before giving the blonde a sad smile at her frozen stance. "Don't worry. I believe this is no longer common."

"On the contrary Martha," she whispered, finally reacting and finishing dressing herself. "Government agents came once to evaluate my adoption, and became worried since Alex is an alpha; they strongly suggested that she should undergo it just to be safe."

"Please tell me they didn't agree," the woman began with a gasp, and at the nod she sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

"Allegedly, it was to ensure she wouldn't do anything to me," the blonde said with a light shrug, "according to Lois, not many know about leading omegas."

"It's simple, Kara," Martha took her in a loving embrace, "imagine a beta telling a leading omega to tell an alpha. . . .

"Then, there were the old wars, from which little is recorded except that omegas, me and women, were valuable at war; woman kept their alpha safe, while omega men going into battle willing to die was almost the norm," ignoring the wet state of the hair, she combed it gently, "your boss, Cat Grant, has done great research in these regards, her books illustrating how feared omega women were during the medieval ages."

"She postulated that witch hunts were done chasing omega leaders," Kara gasped; no wonder most actually thought she was an omega hiding her scent and making it seem as though she were an alpha; she shook her head. "But that was only her thesis."

"The university might have given her a passing grade and never made it public, that when someone knows an omega, they try to spread the writing." She smiled gently. "If I'm not wrong, Lois actually looked up to Cat, at least until she learned just how much of an alpha she actually was."

"Oh wow," the blonde cleared her throat and looked to side, feeling a bit embarrassed. "That must have been awkward."

"Lois always acts betrayed, when she's actually embarrassed she never realized the truth before," the woman whispered, earning a laugh. "Come, you might feel ok, but it could get worse later."

The young woman grimaced, "thanks for the motivation."

Martha laughed, smiling as Dusty brought the rear. Getting some hot pads ready, she prepared one and gave it to the younger woman just as the abdominal pains threatened to make her double over. Lying on the couch with the pad helping, and Dusty's company being key as he laid down besides her, licking her face in reassurance every once in a while. The blonde had a lightly soaked small towel over her eyes and forehead, making her be able to rest for a while with only the mutt nearby. She wouldn't feel the alarm she sometimes felt when there was no one around, something that had happened to her once before with the Danvers, when Jeremiah had taken Alex out before she caught scent of Kara's heat. The alien thought she had been left alone when she couldn't feel anyone when, in fact, her heart beat had been beating twice for each of Eliza's single beat, and hadn't heard her name being called over her labored breath.

It wasn't until Martha spoke about Rusty and Tank that she realized that it wasn't just due to her being an alien and in fact, had everything to do with her rank. The dog's steady breath reminded her that there was someone there, allowing her to rest even more, while her leader cooked for them both. Because even if Martha Kent wasn't a leading omega, her age did more than compensate for any kind of rank there was.

"Hey . . ." the words roused her, and at the smell, she realized why the mutt besides her was panting and whining a bit. "Food's ready."

"Wow, Dusty, you're amazing," she praised the dog, hugging him, "go on, I'm sure you're as hungry as I am," she mused and teased, grinning. "Martha, it smells absolutely delicious."

The older woman hummed, knowing the dish with high carbohydrates was ideal for the kryptonian physiology and the sweet sauce would help soothe the omega in heat. By the time she was done Kara felt full, sated, and **_normal_** ; she had been feeling far from it and for the first time, there was no overwhelming need of finding her alpha and _breed_. The older woman urged her into bed, and with a yawn the blonde realized the sun was setting. Tucked in, Dusty at her side, and she stared at the ceiling, thinking about her love, what the older woman was doing what she was thinking and, if she had a place in her thoughts. An acute pain ran through her lower abdomen, but she had no time to register when the brunette was back with a heat pad. A bit confused, Kara didn't question when it was placed on her lower abdomen and the woman joined her beneath the covers.

It was then that the tears began. "She doesn't love me," the young woman whispered, completely heart broken.

"Shhh shhh shhhhh, baby girl," Martha cooed, soft whisper in place as she caressed her charge with tenderness, "we don't know that yet."

"She's not here and I need her," the whine was filled with pain and pity, "she isn't here, she hasn't made me hers yet, and I want my alpha." She choked, and the hand rubbing the length of her sternum gently reminded her to breath, reminded her lungs that they had a higher capacity. Tears ran down her cheeks as if a faucet had been turned on, and her despair manifested with a long, heart-piercing wail. "I need my alpha, I want her babies and I'm scared and I feel alone. I want my alpha — I want to feel _complete_."

"Kara, baby," the gentle coo brought her from her dark thoughts and body's craving, and with soft sobs and hiccups, her runny nose was cleaned and she felt as though she was back in Krypton, being tended by her omega mother, and a different kind of warm and relief coursed through her body, "you're more than an omega, you don't need to be a breeding tool and you don't need your alpha to feel complete.

"All you need, is to know that wherever she is, she's thinking about you, trying to deal with the distance because taking you, without knowing you completely or with you not knowing her, could only end in suffering for you both." Now that her lungs were back in working order, her hair was being gently combed, and those brown eyes gave her a look so filled with love, she felt a bit better, even if she was crying harder and the tissue wasn't truly helping. "Before being an alpha, she's also a woman, and she wants more than just to take or be taken, she wants to be sure that you'll be a great complement for her, her family, the dynamic, and that you'll be able to be strong enough, caring and doting, while within the parameters of your job.

"She wants you to be you before anything," she hugged the girl, allowing her tears to simply run free and sighing in relief at the fact that she wasn't being crushed in the embrace, "you're going to prove her right and show her you can cope, and you'll find out that you'll only grow stronger."

It felt like she remained there, crying her heart out, until she was just too tired and without tears to cry. "Ma. . . ." The yearning yet fulfillment heard in that single syllable, made the older omega feel complete.

Giving the girl a kiss to the forehead, she took the now-cooled pad and left, after giving Dusty clear indication of staying besides the struggling, barely asleep, blonde. When she returned, Martha sighed in mild defeat at the now-crying omega. Taking the mutt's place, she slid in besides the alien, placed the pad, and cuddles her. At the contact, Kara sighed in relief, her tears diminished and she was finally fully asleep. Holding her close, the brunette sighed in relief as well and went into a light sleep.

* * *

Cat felt distraught. The day had barely passed with her feeling jumpy and territorial. Carter offered a break and could pull her from the worst of her alpha, which would have stalked all of Kansas state till she found her mate. It was a feat, both of them knew this, and he tried his best to keep it up. As the day winded up to night, they were both exhausted, and tried to imagine the next following days to be in such a similar fashion and dread overcame them; Cat feared her son would ask for Clark to take him in the following days, maybe even try to go to school and she could imagine how hard it was for him, or even worse, go to her mother's and slowly be poisoned by the woman — for his part, the boy feared he wouldn't be enough to help his mother, that tomorrow would bring a strength to go to this omega and that would leave him, or that he would crumble and bawl and have her send him to his grandmother. Oh, how strongly the writer was bound to their negative emotions and how they both disliked this; the cheesy romances the woman wrote, specifically with werewolves, made them both gag. There was no fitting emotion when it was always a whirlwind of all the spectrum of emotions tied with the woman.

"I need a shower," the woman whispered; they had been playing Settlers of Catan, Star Trek edition signed by: William Shatner (Captain Kirk), Leonard Nimoy (Spock) and Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) because his mom was a huge geek with contacts and influence. "I'm sorry baby —"

"No, it's okay," he was quick to reply as he straightened his spine at her words; he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at not being able to distract his mother with her favorite game. "Will you take Streaky?"

Hazel eyes fell on the young kitten that had jumped on the game board after she stood; uncaring, the feline began cleaning herself, as though to state she wasn't bothered by being shooed, which meant she actually was. "Mooney can keep her company," she replied with sadness and a sigh before leaving.

The boy turned to face his own kitty; Stinky, a beautiful female who actually didn't smell but he liked it just because he thought it was fun and it had stuck since, was happy inside the big Yorick the boy had gotten with his Kickstarter subscription. The skull was big, and whenever he and his mother left the house, in training the twins they would have to take them out, and instead of getting a carrier, they used Yorick. Mostly because they had grown to liked being inside it, and because they had individual exits. Cat speculated that, being the only two survivors of the litter, they wanted some kind of independence from each other and have their own of everything; she believed so because they both needed different bowls in order to eat, and neither would eat, no matter how hungry. This was one of the reasons why she had wanted them, despite the perceived flaw the breeder suspected would be.

Streaky was now besides her twin, each watching him through the eye sockets, and his mother's mewing in a demanding fashion. And he began considering his options and felt it was a very Shakespearean: to follow his mother to the bathroom, or not to follow, that was his question. He would have given it some thought, if the young cat wasn't prodding. The kitten was attuned to her alpha, which was why buying Carter Stinky was a risk; he had yet to figure if he was an alpha or an omega, and cats were for alpha while dogs were for omegas. He definitely wasn't a beta or a delta, and though Cat wouldn't love him any less for it, even if he turned out to be an omega, betas and deltas tended to be discernible by scent once they hit ten years of age; his undefined scent meant he was either an alpha or an omega, and it would be known once he hit puberty.

Sighing, he stood, taking Yorick with him; he would get the squishable version they had given his mother for her contribution if things didn't go the way he wished. With a mild glare at the Cat, he exhaled through his nose at her constant mewing. Feeling the sweat in his palms, he cleaned it against his pajama pants before knocking and opening the slightly ajar bathroom door. There was a no-lock policy, in case of an emergency, and while they waited to see what Carter's biological ranking was.

"Mom?" He asked, hesitant.

"Yes honey?" She inquired, hint of panic and he knew it was because he had done something highly unusual.

He sighed, "sorry, Streaky insisted that I come," he said as way of explanation, and went to sit against the tub where his mom was taking a shower in.

"Oh she did, didn't she," the amusement was palpable, and the tease evident.

"Ha, ha," he said, rolling his eyes with a smile. "How are you feeling mom? How are you doing?"

While his mother took a moment to collect herself and answer him, he looked around the room; it was the latest technology, including what could be mistaken as a shower corner that actually neutralized the pheromones. The room was design for animal companions (which were slowly starting to become the norm) to be included in the activities, and Carter had learned to make full use of these, washing both kitties when he took showers himself. He wasn't surprised when Streaky climbed down from the skull and jumped on to the border, which was carefully padded for that whole reason. A meow told him what was 'wrong' for her.

"Mom, can I tamper with the temperature?" He inquired.

"Ok," was the somewhat strangled answer, and knowing better than to even try to look, with a blank mind he manipulated the faucets into a temperature the kittens liked the most. She gasped. "You must tell me how you got it later," she said, her voice wavering less, "this feels _fantastic_."

"Of course mom," he replied happily, soft and proud smile on his face as he took Yorick back, feeling warm at the praise.

A few more minutes passed in silence, and she had yet to address his main question. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"It seems like this rut season is going to be  _tricky_  to work over," she stated tersely, displeasure coloring her tone. "I never thought this would happen to me."

His ears perked at this, going on high alert. He knew what she meant, it was something that was usually covered in biology classes, just as a detached way of explaining human biology. Usually, a sigma's (female alphas) clitoris would enlarge, resembling the male's reproductive organs to a lesser scale. When this happened, the woman's reproductive organs would stop working, the ovaries becoming either sterile, or simply skipping that menstrual period altogether. Sigmas who indulged in this for fun and pleasure, tended to be rendered infertile. When this was explained in class, he turned red just from thinking how his class would use the information to tease him. When they learned his mother was an alpha, it happened, as he had expected, even if his mother was in all of his PTAs and everyone knew her. After it had all begun the next PTA meeting she arrived way before schedule, requesting to have a moment to speak with the class and, without even missing a beat, banned the whole school from mocking each other in an offensive manner, effectively ending the bullying of omegas and gammas. She had promised not to do that, as long as the bullying was kept on a low, and it had, only spiking with him and forcing her hand.

His mother was a special kind of alpha, because on school territory the top alpha is always the director, with teachers and other staff on the beta stratus, and allowing the students to fight in the delta and omega ranks. Cat Grant, once she entered school territory, took command of high alpha, with director acting as beta, teachers and staff as delta, leaving the students as omegas. Even in that format, what she would demand would stick while on school grounds. What he found oddly interesting, was the fact that he wasn't bound as others, and how while his mother was at school he was treated as a beta. Neither of them questioned it, nor did the rest of the school, but he knew if he wanted to break his mother's ban, he could. He wouldn't

"You mean . . ." he could say it.

"Yes," she answered, knowing what he meant, and his heart began racing.

"Mom, you're a writer," he began, tone mild frantic, trying his best to convey his idea, point, or reason, across, before it was inevitably shut down. "Why don't you try picturing something to help you diminish the need? Saying it out loud would help," he added, heart racing.

But Cat could understand, while not be able to fully relate. Her son would only speak about those kind of urges with other men, mostly because there was no way for Cat to understand what he was going through. Right then, she had a chance of allowing her first experience to help him in some way. Without a shred of doubt in her mind, she knew her son was special in more ways than one, and also knew with certainty that he wasn't an omega.

"You promise to not use this for any other purpose?" She still had to ask, concerned.

"I swear," he said, heart going faster, then calming a bit as he realized, she **_understood_**. After a while, he began growing anxious again. "Mom?"

"Her hair, is shades of blonde," she began, immersing herself as she closed her eyes,  _seeing_  the girl in front of her. "Shades of blonde because, when the sunlight hit it directly, it looks like gold having been cut thinly, strands of the element and not hair. Yet, the farther she is from the source of light, it darkens. When it's bunched together, it would look as though she dyed her roots blonde and that her hair was actually a light brown.

"Her eyes, oh her eyes are beautiful," her eyelids fluttered, her hand moving up and down in a soft rhythm, "her eyes are the clearest thing, just the right shade and just like yours, Carter. If you look in a mirror, you can see her eyes.

"Her genuine smile reminds me so much of yours that," she felt breathless for a brief moments, yet continuing all the way, "my heart aches and my chest hurts; a squeeze that won't let go and makes me weak and makes my lower abdomen tense.

"Her skin has a slight tan and it makes a beautiful contrast with her blonde hair when fully exposed to the sun, which in turn makes her tan darken a bit," she sighed a bit in relief, soft and paced rhythm resuming, "but not enough to look burned or like bronze; it just looks like the barest hint of caramel that makes my hand seek it for a touch. . . .

"And her scent, oh her scent," she  **groaned**  at the memory, "her scent just seeks to drive me insane, permeating the room and, without even meaning to, adhering to my skin. Because unlike every other omega that I've come across, my pheromones don't erect a wall as their own makes me feel sticky and, _dirty_ , but makes me feel alive, makes hers feel like a gentle caress, teasing me with a touch on my cheek.

"She pulls on the limits of my sanity and tries to entice the beast within out and to claim here, however and wherever, as long as it is _her_ , nothing else would matter.

"And what makes it all **_worse_** ," Carter swallowed because, was any of that actually bad? "I cannot help but hate how my mother's writing just _springs_ on my head and, that's just the kind of alpha I  ** _don't_**  want to be!"

"Mom," he began after a moment, conscious of the growl his mother gave at the end of her words, "did you hold it between your hands?"

His inquiry was met with just the water falling, but he wasn't going to break that silence.

"Yes," it was the whispered answered. More silence, before she resumed speaking. "Growing bigger, at least a bit, and hot. Ugh."

"No mom, please, please continue,"  _I rather hear it from you than from my godfather or anyone else_. . . . But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"The tip grew, evidence of a knot," she whispered, uncertain what to do or what to tell her twelve year-old son.

"Cup your hand, recreate the feeling of something small," his whispered reply was met with soft pants. "Remember her; will she be my mom?" He then realized, and his question began flowing at that single thought. "Will you get married with her? Would she mind that you already have me in your life?

"Will she resent it?"

But Cat only had in mind one thing,  _her lips, perfect and rosy lips, taking this new extremity whole and her tongue wrapping around it; **I want to mark her**_ and she was finally able to release, the blood in her ears finally subsiding and his words finally caught up, as did the meaning. Would Kara mind?"

"I honestly, don't believe she's the resentful type," because omegas were, with possible alphas, extremely jealous, but the younger woman was proving to be anything but _normal_ , even by Cat's alpha meaning. "Want to test her?"

"Can we bring Streaky and Stinky?" He requested, earning a chuckle.

"Sure," she finally turned the shower off and opened the curtains; privacy wasn't an issue when she had been having baths with the boy since he was a baby, and these only stopped when he turned ten. He didn't even bat an eye, only smiling softly in return to the smile she gave him. She was home, whether she was naked or not. "I do believe the names would be a test."

He passed her the towel, and Streaky jumped on the towel-clad shoulder, purring and rubbing on the blonde locks, looking forward to being dried. "Wanna come and have me use the hair dryer?"

"Shouldn't you give Stinky a bath?" His mother teased back, ruffling his curls while his kitty mewled in what they thought was indignation.

The teasing continued, and she knew she would be able to handle everything and anything thrown her way, even if it was her omega, or the loss, as long as her son was there with her

* * *

 

_Everything felt blurry, almost as an out-of-body, astral mumbo-jumbo that just couldn't make sense. It was a strange place, advanced and technological-looking — it was Krypton. The red sun was a dead give-away, and the reflection on the atmosphere made every tone vary; it definitely wasn't Earth._

_"I wish to return," the single thought was heard out loud, the one who_ spoke _or rather, **thought**  those words, began crying. "I want to go home."_

_"But, if you were to return, where would I be?" The one who had heard said, but even though her lips moved, nothing was heard. "Am I not your home?"_

_Blue eyes met hazel, and the huge red dwarf fell below the horizon, the world darkening, with both moons going to their new cycles._

_"No, you're not," she stood and went to the blonde, who appeared to be frozen, paralyzed by her words, "you're my_ life _."_

"Kara," her eyes snapped open and she immediately sat on the bed, breathing hard. "Oh Kara!

"There's no need to worry beloved Omega," she then registered that it was her mother, the omega leader of her generation, and she sobbed. "You know your aunt and alpha wouldn't just pick any alpha for you."

"Mom," she held tight on to the woman, crying and holding her close, at least until she felt more calm. "Mom, why are you here?"

"Oh baby —"

Just then, her aunt Astra, leading Alpha, came in with different alphas and she froze.

"I approve of them," was all her alpha said.

"Where's Cat?"

"Who?"

"Astra, you know whom she means!"

"I do not."

"I — I can't go with any of them!" Kara cried indignantly, not caring for the hackles she raised. "I want Cat!"

Many alphas scoffed, one went as far as to step close to the blonde who simply turned and glared, completely freezing the man.

"I want Cat."

"I chose them for you," Astra said with a frown.

"We'll find Cat," Alura assured.

"You can't keep coddling her," the alpha demanded, impressed with the way her niece dealt with the alphas and shooed them from the room. "Cat is but her imagination, as is Earth!

"I refuse to allow her to keep dreaming of such planets!"

"She _knows_ who her alpha is."

" ** _I_** , am her **alpha**!"

"This isn't real," Kara began whispering, hands shaking, tears in her eyes, "I often dream about being here, but Krypton died," she whispered, hands going to her head as desperation began taking over her. "I wouldn't mind indulging, but it was never for a wedding; even if it was made by my alpha and my father's genetic-match, it was always just a gentleness.

"I want to wake up!"

"Kara?"

"Cat!"

Everything was black, until she finally found her alpha and went to her. The older woman held her gently as she began crying and holding tight; Cat just rubbed her back gently. When the alien finally realized what was happening, she was a bit confused; she was back on earth, being held, and sadness threatened to  overwhelm her. Even if she was a product of the Codex and the Birthing Chamber, since her father worked closely with it he had been able to coax a child that was, genetically, his and Alura's. The strength of this meant that, in her genetic code, she could meet her mother, aunt, and father, and speak with their rank at the very least.

"Do you know what this means?" Cat finally spoke, and the sound of her voice further soothed the omega.

"No," because she was honestly, at a loss.

"It is rare, if not just a myth, that when  ** _THE_**  Alpha and Omega meet, they wouldn't only bring about great changes, but also have a unique ability to their status," she made the younger blonde look at her, and gave her a soft peck. "Whenever one is in distress the other will know, and revert to a safe place in their heads."

"So, are we sharing dreams?" It made her heart beat speed; she knew her mother and aunt shared such, but attributed it to them being siblings, not their rank.

"With practice, we could still be awake and be able to have conversations with each other," the human hummed, amusement clear. "We would look as though gazing at the wall, or simply staring into space. I had some trouble gaining access, I could feel your distress."

"Um, I think my aunt didn't want me to find another alpha," she admitted embarrassed; the image of her new boss seemed to flicker and she held her breath. "What is it?"

"My son slipped into my bed," the easy and honest reply made Kara's heart swell. "I hope that isn't an inconvenience."

"Oh, when will I get to meet him?" The genuine answer, even if it was in the form of a question, made  _Cat_ 's heart swell. "Oh, you'll have to show me pictures!"

The both found peace; Cat held Carter as she saw in her mind herself holding Kara, while Kara was being held by Martha the same way she perceived Cat holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't abandon me, check my Patreon and help me out
> 
> Let's be proud and hold a rainbow flag high


	4. Of new companions and new concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month is over! This story won the poll!
> 
> HAPPY 4th OF JULY
> 
> Carter finds himself worrying about this new possibility, and finding out more things about himself; all the state needs is an excuse to find Cat unfitting and take Carter away because, since when can sigmas have children, and what does this mean for said children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll soon be making a video while I edit the image to be used as a cover for this story and uploading it; for $3 you can watch the video
> 
> I promise to upload it here as well :B
> 
> Please check it out!  
> There's also an original story of mine there, x3

It was time to say good bye to Martha, Dusty, and the Kent Farm. Kara felt better, but also saddened to have to go. Now that she was back to feeling normal, she wanted to run away from what made her feel so strange to begin with. The need had nearly driven her insane, and she feared what would happen in the next three or four months before it began again. Would it be enough time to get them to know each other? Would they need more time? She was already a nervous wreak just thinking about it. Someone landed in the backyard and she felt much better already, having a leading alpha there to take charge.

"Kal!" She cried in joy, leaving her previous sanctuary now-turned-to stifling cage through the backdoor, and flung herself onto him. His scent soothing her and allowing her to feel much more grounded. She took a deep breath, before exhaling. "These were a few, amazing days. But I'm starting to feel anxious and fidgety, and ready to resume my life."

The man just held her tighter and inhaled deeply as well. "All heat traces," a soft exhale, "gone."

"Clark," Martha called from the doorway, smile on her face. "You're both staying for breakfast," she ignored the groans. "It's the most important meal of the day, and none of my children are skipping on it."

A yip was heard and a panting white puppy appeared. Another yip.

"Ah, while there's no restoring the birthing chamber without the Codex, it can still be used if the genetic material or code is found," the alpha went down on one knee with a smile, and the puppy placed its frontal paws on the remaining knee, happy. "Turns out when the colonizing ship arrived, it had brought feline and canine ancestors, that were used to mark rank. The information store wasn't enough, if your dad's conscious memory hadn't been left on your own pod key; being the genetic prodigy he was, Zor managed to harvest enough material to engineer this little guy."

"How did you . . ? !" The blonde was bewildered going to her knees to call the pup over; somehow, it became even smaller. "Oh wow, he isn't normal, is he?"

"Hm?" He got lost on the last comment as his mother knelt down as well, and both women began fussing over the ball of fur. "He?"

"You said little guy," the young omega stated cheekily, earning a smile from the man and a chuckle from the woman. "So what's his name?"

"Well, its not gender specific," without thought, the brunette took the white creature and turned to look between the legs, "m _ooooooo_ m."

"Wow, even Superman goes all little kid with his mother."

"And so does Krypton's Last Daughter," the woman replied with a wink at the blonde, earning a giggle. "Well, either it heard Kara and opted to go all out, or you didn't notice the — boy parts."

Clark cleared his throat, blushing, knowing what his mother was going to say, while his baby cousin remained ignorant. "Well, there you go; congratulations, it's a boy!" The omega alien turned, noticed his blush and laughed at it and his words. "So, what are you going to name him?"

"Krypto!" She declared cheerfully, earning another yip and the pup turned to the size of Dusty when he saw him; the blonde took him for a tight hug, before letting him go. "Oh wow Kal, thank you!"

"Of course Kara," he whispered, welcoming her embrace, "also, since Krypto is genetically altered and very much kryptonian, he'll likely develop powers just as us; good fact, he doesn't shed."

"Well, he can certainly mingle well with canines of this world," Martha stated, watching Dusty and Krypto play. "Is it wise for it to be named after your planet?"

The younger woman frowned a bit and blew air; the raspberry-sounding effect was common for her, "seeing as I've distanced from everything _Superman_ -related —" the man rose his hands in surrender at her mild glare, before she sighed and continued, "maybe you're right. So what do you suggest, Trusty?"

The older omega chuckled, watching as the girl held the dog tightly, crying a bit. "Something tells me you already have an idea."

"Well, naming him Bolt, as I had named my first one, will leave questions in regards to my Disney pull," Kara said in her most melodramatic, holding the pup _tight_. "When they found my father had created him, they banned him from guarding the Codex, until they learned how exactly he had made him; that was the name I had given him then."

The man could only wince, imagining the tragic ending. "I think if you paint him the lightning bolt on his side would actually help with the naming, and be a dead giveaway to your Disney tendencies."

Dusty was now panting besides Martha, clearly not used the activity. The white pooch was now looking more like a wolf, and only the earthling seemed concerned about this.

The young omega simply traced the image, huffing a bit. "Well, even if it _did_ have a birthmark in the shape of a lightning bolt, I wouldn't want to name it Bolt," she muttered a bit darkly.

"Yeah, I say it's a bad idea to jinx it," the alpha agreed.

"So why I do think it's odd that it changes size?" The brunette inquired.

"Hmmmmm, considering it likely holds most genetic material with canines, it wouldn't be surprising to find every single kind of breeds in his own genetic map," the girl shrugged, feeling the itch to return grow strong.

"Although it seems the snout will always be like a wolf's, and the fur will always be white . . ." the man suddenly whistled, "well, I'll be damned, I doubt it can be made anyway permanent, or maybe he realized with the pattern-shape you traced."

The silence became deafening for the blonde after a few, so she stopped her caresses, "what?"

"You should check the spot, honey," Martha whispered with a smile before standing, "breakfast will be served soon," she said as she went back to the house, ignoring the groans.

There, where she had been caressing him, was the form of a lightning bolt in black. "Oh wow."

"Hey bud, can you undo it?" Clark inquired, and much like the movie pup it was looking like, it made noises and frown a bit. "Well, how about giving it a try?"

A low growl was heard, but it was evidently thrown the mark's way and it seemed to disappear while the pup snorted in a satisfied manner. "Oh double wow!"

"Can you bring it back?" The alpha inquired, and at the annoyed sounds, smiled; it was back, but clearly it exhausted the white pooch, as he was now back to the size of **Bolt** , as in the main character of the movie _Bolt_. "Huh. Maybe since your father made him, he reacts to you in a special way."

"Skip," the suddenly blurted, having remembered what Cat had said about having two cats, both names began with S (for some reason) and it was the first thing that came to mind. The mutt answered with a yip, tongue out. "I hereby name you Skip!

"What? It has nothing to do with the movie, my old buddy, or you," she said petulantly, pouting at the look on his face, "and guess what? We don't need your approval! We don't, do we boy, do we?"

Skip barked, and the man chortled. "Oh triple wow," she gave him a look at that one; why was he counting hers as his? "You do realize that Bolt would have been perfect? Super Bark, Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Laser Eyes, Super Jump and Heat Vision —"

"Isn't laser eyes and heat vision kinda the same?"

"Although his sense of smell and hearing should be keener than ours, and he would definitely get micro and telescopic eyesight but," the man shook his head, ignoring her comment altogether while she simply rolled her eyes at it, still holding a slightly bigger pooch and rubbing his belly, "but yes, he would definitely get the same powers and more, than Bolt."

"Well, I already named him Skip," she said with some hesitation, but his yip at the name made her smile and not regret it, "yeah, I'll stick to Skip." Another yip, and it was fully settled.

"Breakfast!"

"Food!" Despite their groaning, food was food and that was all a kryptonian could care about when it was present and free and  ** _delicious_**.

* * *

Carter felt, for the first time, a feeling he had never thought he would feel in relation to his mother. Whenever he felt uncertain about the future, he would watch the video of his mother's rise, but this time it only made him more nervous, more _anguished_. He had to constantly shake his head against thoughts of having developed an Oedipus complex, of wishes of being his mother's omega — which had suddenly popped in his head . . . and part of him argued, maybe it had been there all along, just surfacing now.

Stinky was by his side, batting his hand, demanding attention, and an overwhelming need of slapping the kitty aside began overriding his senses.

" _I simply do not believe in the need of having a dog by my side to show that I'm an alpha; I believe that's a show of insecurities, only low alphas would ever show or **display**  such needs,_" his mother's words on the T.V. made him stop. " _A dog will always trust, so dominating an already willing creature is a clear sign of overcompensation._ "

" _So only omegas should stoop that low?_ " Ellen, a notorious alpha, was the one conducting the interview.

" _Now, don't go putting words in my mouth,_ " his mother replied, laughing, and he began cradling the purring creature close, tears falling. " _Dogs are ideal for omegas, but because they are protectors._ "

" _Well, which other animal would suit an alpha?_ " The platinum blonde's eyes went wide, then they narrowed. " _Why do I get a feeling your namesake is going to pop up?_ "

" _A cat?_ " Cat pursed her lips, and Carter began to sob, holding his precious companion close. " _Well, I honestly didn't have an animal in mind, but let's discuss them._ "

" _Of course!_ " Ellen, to the untrained eye and ear, sounded condescending, as though disbelieving that his mother hadn't planned it, but both Grant knew better; she was eager to hear what was about to be said. " _Please, enlighten me._ "

" _A cat isn't one to trust easily, won't concede lead to anyone,_ " a pointy look made her point across, " _after all, they'll always feel the difference between a feline, and a human._ "

" _An alpha should be capable of making themselves feel as though they belong,_ " the host realized, while the blonde simply nodded.

" _This is one of the reasons why alphas can enter any place without dispute,_ " Cat added; Stinky jumped to the boy's shoulder and left, cleaning off the spot where Carter's tears had landed. " _If such a creature is willing to follow your lead and go to you in search of comfort, how can anyone else dispute your alpha when they clearly accept it?_ "

Stinky and Streaky both approached him, not allowing him to wallow in his tears. He simply laid down and allowed them to use him as a mattress, which made him feel a little better. The interview continued without audience, as he considered everything; they still trusted him, which still made him feel like crying. He dried his tears, and took a deep breath; he felt much more composed.

Still, lingering at the edges, he could feel it, the **_fear_**.

He could tell when his mother lost in thought, and he could tell that when he looked that way, there was something else going on.

Carter was no stranger to fear, he knew bullies and even potential ones, those who would be willing to push him in order to feel better even if they didn't have the high rank of an alpha; gammas were usually these bullies, trying to feel better by pushing those who are lower. Alpha jocks were also bullies, but they usually ranked low among alphas. Still, despite ranking, these were usually the biggest, strongest, and hence, the most dangerous. Gammas often tried pushing him around, but Carter was a bit tall for his age and thus, intimidating. So yes, he wasn't a stranger to the feeling, he just never expected to fee that way in regards to his mother.

Fear, at being pushed aside by the clear bond his mother shared with a complete stranger, at losing his spot in his mother's heart, at being cast out because that was what every omega wanted with him in regards to his mother, and this time, it might just be the one to manage it. It was painful, the way his heart was thumping against his rib cage, and his precious feline curled itself over the raging organ. The purr aided in calming it, at least it didn't hurt as it had been, and that was a bonus.

"Carter." The worry and concern were thick in her tone, making him worry in turn.

"Mom!"

The woman sighed in relief, combing his curls. "Finally, you answer me. Are you okay baby? What has you upset?"

"I . . ." but, could he just say it? He began crying again. "I don't want you to push me aside! I don't want this new omega in your life . . . Iwannabe shellfish, Iyush donna loseyou!"

"Oh honey," he had blurted everything out and she barely understood, but she realized the problem without words. "Listen, she's different, she won't ask me to send you away."

"How do you know?" He inquired as she cleaned his nose; he blow it on the offered tissue, not finding it odd that he relied on her in such a fashion. "She hasn't met me."

"Because, she is different from every other omega," the woman winced, exhaling strongly through her nose.

"That's what scares me the most," he confessed, and his mother sighed and held him tight, rocking him in place. "What if she slowly tells you to let me go?

"Then I start to wonder if I'm an omega, because of how they react to me, and if I am, what if I want to be your alpha?!" His breathing became ragged and he was clearly struggling to get his breath back; he was close to a panic attack.

"Carter, hush," the delicate words made him want to rebel, but the soothing motion, the safety of her arms, it pulled him in, made him listen. "I feel tempted to simply fill your rank out as omega and home-school you," it wasn't unheard of, specially for males, "but it would also give the state a reason to take you from me," his grip tightened as he inhaled sharply. "Yes indeed. But, do you know why I won't do it?"

"Because we still don't know for certain?" He asked, insecure.

"Because we still don't know for certain," she repeated, voice certain, "you must believe sometimes that you can overcome everything thrown your way."

"Can we test her loyalty?" He inquired, mildly desperate.

"Sometimes your brilliant brain, terrifies me," she confessed before sighing, "what did you have in mind?"

"Um" he gave her an apologetic smile, "I honestly, got no idea."

"Well, I _do_ need a new Art Director," she muttered, before looking at her son sharply and then sighing again, this time in mild defeat. "Your godfather suggested someone for the position, but he's an alpha."

"That never stopped you before," the boy replied with a slight frown, confusion clear, and at her embarrassed soft blush, he realized, "wow, you're feeling **quite**  possessive about this particular omega. So you think testing her with another alpha would be a good idea?"

"I don't," she stated dryly, "if anything, it could possibly be the worst idea ever."

"But you still need a new Art Director," he inquired softly, knowing better than to push it, "right? Hiring him just for this reason shouldn't be a problem, right?

"If it just happens to test your relation . . ." he had nothing to say in that same regard.

"We're both getting ahead of ourselves," Cat tried countering, "nothing is certain that she's my mate."

The words rang hallow; Carter didn't know why exactly they didn't sound real, he just knew they weren't. This feeling was strengthen when he noticed how his mother stared off into space; not distracted yet focused on something else entirely. And he knew, _he knew_ , that it had everything to do with the omega. Fear simmered in his stomached and rose like bile. The urge to shake his mother, _his **alpha**_ , was overwhelming, to snap their connection and ensure that the one he had with her, was reestablished and stronger than anything else.

Cat sighed and rubbed her face, feeling that everything just got a tad more complicated. "I'll just do what's right for CatCo, personal relation be damned," she replied steadily, taking a deep, long and slow breath, before exhaling slowly, "and I do believe this alpha can be the answer to that particular problem."

"How many have you fired?" He asked delicately.

"Enough to be almost the entire department," she deadpanned, earning a wince but she just smirked a bit at it all, "relax Carter, such are casual setbacks that I must overcome in order to keep CatCo above everything else."

He could only nod, and felt guilt stabbing him. But, saying more would bring other problems, so he handled the feeling as he went to his room.

A new worry appear before him, along with a new realization; despite the fact that there had been no man with his mother for a rather long time, that there wasn't even some kind of indication that stated her mother felt any kind of attraction, had never given him any indication that the woman — _his **mother**_  — actually had someone special. Carter _was_ special, but that didn't have to translate or be equated to special parents; just the fact that maybe, he was born out of a miraculous conception made Cat special enough, but he knew, deep down he knew, he had another parent, and that he (because really, how else would Carter be alive and male?) belong with Cat. There was something inevitable about this.

Maybe that was what truly scared him, that the family he coveted would be destroyed by an intruder. Something tangible was threatening the smallest possibility of something that he had never had from even occurring. Feeling safe in his room, he went to take a shower, just to get a noise to diminish his despair and prevent him from looking as though he had been crying. It was a matter of time before he broke down, but he was grateful he managed to get in the shower, with it on and him, without clothes. As he had been feeling, he would have gone beneath the shower still clothed, which would bring questions from his mother. Just barely escaping that didn't make things any easier.

* * *

Kara felt overwhelmed. She had officially begun working that week, and somehow, Cat expected her to get things right, right off the bat. She began to depend on Winn, the first person she had met, into helping her, because she had been overwhelmed. She didn't really know how to work some of the computer programs, which was where the IT geek came into the equation. The young digamma man was amazed with her learning curve, not that he said anything, but he was basically the best at what he did, and he sadly didn't have any skills beyond that one. The one constant in this hardship, was how understanding her new boss was, and how they often " _cheated_ " (for lack of a better word) with their unique connection.

She was off to fetch the coffee, _again_ , and she could feel the woman besides her. _Tall, skim latte, with two natural sugar and no foam; extra hot_. She recited mentally, just to receive a sharp nod.

"Cat Grant's usual," she said, and the barista raised an eyebrow with a flirty smirk; a snort was heard and a big white canine was seen; the man attending her went pale. "Please hurry."

"Right," he murmured, all thoughts about getting the sweet omega below him fleeing at the furred companion with her.

"Um, she likes her sugar to be natural," the omega said, irking the beta.

"Look blondie, you're cute and all, but —" he froze at the twin looks he received from the big husky and blonde. He frowned and before he could say another word, the mutt growled lowly and he swallowed. "Right, natural sugar."

"Two." She added, and this time the man growled a bit; he turned around with the order, and before he could make another snappy comment, the snarl stopped him. "Thank you!"

The mutt snorted, clearly displeased, and he saw the black spot and stared, dumbstruck. "Skip!" The call got the four-pawed creature in a hurry, and the man's jaw hit the floor; he didn't notice how the blonde's hand was touching the places where she could easily burn her fingers.

For her part, the kryptonian was hurrying as much as she could without looking like a blur, to the elevator. As things were, she was allowed to use the private elevator, which was a great relief. The other thing that kept her in good spirits, was the fact that the woman and her beloved pooch, seemed to be getting along. Skip, for his part, was back to being an adorable pup that had conquered the hearts of many of her female co-workers, who fawned over both of them, while most males were wary; women also got frowns and snarls from his part if they tried touching Kara. Only Cat didn't seem to be on the harsh-end treatment, her light touches fixing the shirt and such didn't even get the doggy's attention as when others did. They all knew it was possible for them to be bitten and yet the threat didn't carry over for the CEO. This was true for all the other alphas, who garnered special attention from Skip, and everyone muttered 'damned alpha' beneath their breath.

Then again, no one had been there for the meeting between the two.

» ‡  ☼  ‡ «

Cat stopped on her track as she reached her office; "whose mangy mutt is in my office?" The office was mostly empty, since she arrived earlier than usual. Glancing back inside her office at the white husky with a lightning bolt on his side, she kept staring. Hearing no one, she entered the space, knowing it was dangerous, but also knowing the pooch could smell her own scent, knowing it had to be her space; if she conceded, she would lose standing as alpha, not that the possibility of conceding ever ran through her mind. "Bolt, I don't know if that's your name, but that's what I'll call you.

"You cannot sit on the couch, so down," the firm order was undermined by the lowering of the face over paws; hazel eyes narrowed and simply pointed to the carpet, "off."

Knowing the imposing tactic was a no go, the pooch whined and went belly up, making pitiful sounds. Cat crossed her arms and huffed, went to her desk, left her purse, and went back to the couch. The dog stood, ran on his axis before making room and greeting her with his tongue lolling out. The blonde's heart melted bit, but she was still firm on her standing.

"I refuse to add more work to my cleaning staff, so I won't have any hair on my couch or carpet," she said, sounding rather strict; the pooch's blue eyes gave her a questioning look, tilted his head before sniffing around the couch where he was been, leaving the spot and showing off his shiny black nose. "Oh, that you aren't shedding much doesn't mean you don't shed.

"What do you mean you don't shed?" She inquired with a light frown, going to the spot and running her hand over it; indeed, there was no shed hair. "Hmm, fine, you can stay up.

"Hey, I am tough, not unreasonable," she answered the happy yip, sitting in the spot and raising her hand, unafraid, and caressing the joint between ear and scalp of the pooch. "Hey there fella, you like that don't you?"

"Miss Grant," she turned, knowing by the tone who it was. "Skip, I told you, not on the couch."

"Skip, huh?" The older blonde teased, smile still in place; had it been anyone else, she would have chewed both their heads off. "It's okay, I gave him permission to be on the couch.

"Still, you'll obey her, won't you?" Skip nodded solemnly, making another weird sound but established clearly that the negative was in outrage. "I'm still calling you Bolt."

The young blonde began. "Miss Grant —"

"Please, while we're on our own I want you to call me Cat," the woman interrupted, kind eyes and breathtaking smile that made her heart skip a beat, "I'll be sure to extend the same courtesy."

"Wait — Cat, what do you mean by that?" There was a slight alarm at the words, earning a chuckle.

"It means that when there are others, it will really be work, not just us," the honesty in those words and hazel orbs made the young kryptonian exhale.

"Is it okay for me to bring Skip to work?" She inquired softly.

"I feel safer, knowing you have him around," the older woman said with a shrug, rubbing the pup's belly the right way to make his leg show his excitement. "Why not name him Bolt?"

"Too many memories," the assistant replied demurely, eyes sad as she caressed the dog with obvious adoration.

» ‡  ☼  ‡ «

If she ever told anyone, they wouldn't believe her, but the memory was precious to her. "Your coffee, Miss Grant," she stated, allowing Skip to jump to the couch.

The woman took a sip, and finally gave a nod; the pooch noticed and yipped in happiness. "I can see someone helped with this errand; very well done, Bolt."

"Skip," Kara hissed, hanging her head embarrassed and sighed, "but yes, without him being there, I bet the barista would have leered at me."

"Any excuse works if it's to take you in," the CEO said without hesitation, staring at the documents in her desk and checking each carefully, "men and women would fall at their feet for you."

"For my rank," the blonde agreed petulantly.

"That's the first excuse," Cat said with the click of her tongue before raising her eyes from the documents in her possession. "No, that's not the root, just a cause.

"I find it fair to warn you, the alpha I've hired for the Art Director post should be here next week," she took in the way the young woman froze, stare unrelenting. "I do understand it might be a bit complicated, but even though I sent it to him last week he just replied."

"I get the feeling that's unusual."

" _Very_  unusual," the woman agreed, "but, these are unusual circumstances; many of the prospects quit before they could be done with the week, unable to handle the pressure," she checked a few things further, nodding, and giving them to her assistant to give to the other head of departments, "these were perfectly crafted, good job on them Keyra.

"Now, a few other candidates were alphas, but this one comes with high recommendations," a sly smile, and the young woman swallowed, shiver running up her spine, "I'm sure you'll realize this."

"Is there anything else, Miss Grant?" She inquired.

"No, now chop chop, Keyra, and take Bolt with you; I'm afraid the amount of insane toys that'll be soon littering this office due to him." The resigned sigh was telling enough, but the fond smile made everything easier.

"Yes Miss Grant; come along Skip," and he yipped at his name, bounding down the couch with a sprint in his step, tongue out, just to look like a big husky or wolf cub, and equally threatening. Kara sighed a bit, "how come you're so relaxed with her?"

Hearing her question, the pup went to Winn, who squealed softly and began petting and hugging the pooch; his tongue was lolling out and she sighed again. "But — come on! Winn is Winn, okay, no arguing with that one, but he's . . . the one exception. You're not this way when you're alone with me."

Skip frowned a bet, snorted clearly, earning a laugh from the young man, who stopped his fussing. "Kara, with you he needs to be more careful," he said, smiling and rubbing the dog's forehead, "I don't think he's ever going to let down his guard, unless you're both completely alone or he has some back up.

"No worries buddy," he whispered and winked at the pup, who lolled out his tongue, "I'll be your back up, cover your six."

Skip yipped softly, wagging his tail, happy knowing he could count on someone else. Kara rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, motioning to her beloved pooch to follow and he did, still happy yet serious, as they delivered the documents. It definitely made her feel better and although she knew she could easily hurt any human, she felt safer knowing there was a dissuading factor before she could seriously impair someone. She remembered what her boss said about the new Art Director and felt there was a challenge there, but also that she couldn't help but love the woman more.

Instead of closing her options, all she did was broaden them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished working on this in around 7 hours, plus breaks and distractions, as to not get stuck and overwhelmed
> 
> If you want me to be able to work like this on any and all of my stories, please — please support me through my Patreon site.
> 
> Poll is now officially closed, and possibly this Friday, I'll try to upload the video and an update, along with the image

**Author's Note:**

> Now, with enough free time and drive, this is what I can do in a few hours.
> 
> If you want me to be able to work like this on any and all of my stories, please — _please_ support me through my Patreon site.
> 
> Poll is officially closed! This story is the winner!


End file.
